You Know You're Screwed, Right?
by BibereVenenumInAuro
Summary: (Always with the summaries... ugh) A family tragedy leads to a downward spiral, Steven Hyde falls for a friends, and Rori deals with her demons
1. Chapter 1

**RORI POV:**

"I Hate you." Donna said punching Eric in the shoulder. "Ouch!" Eric laughed, pulling her closer to place a gentle kiss on her neck. I had just came into the basement after a long day of working at the local carnival. Eric Forman's basement always seemed like the place to go. It was a typical summer day. Fez, Kelso, Jackie, Hyde, and Donna were already there when I arrived. "Yo, Rori. What's up?" Kelso asked, giggling like a loon. "Already high without me, huh guys?" "Duh. Get here sooner next time, then maybe you can have some." Hyde said patting the seat next to him. "Or, I can work so I can buy you morons more weed." I said with a snort, placing a small bag on the coffee table. "Nice! We can stay high all weekend with this shit!" Eric said gleefully. "Yeah, we can stay high until her next payday!" Kelso said. I rolled my eyes. "You do realize that I won't always be the one putting out, right?" "But you are now doll, so thanks for that." Hyde said with a wink and a smirk. I rolled my eyes, shoving his shoulder. "Back the fuck off Hyde." I opened the small bag and rolled myself a joint.

Hyde offered me a light, I was more than grateful, I had misplaced my lighter earlier in the day. I took a long drag from it. "God, that job is sucking my soul away." I sighed, exhaling the smoke. I leaned on his shoulder, thankful to be sitting down finally. "So, quit." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. My head was getting swimmy already, this shit was really good. I laughed, cuddling into his side. "Tempting, but you know I can't. Someone has got to pay the rent." I said closing my eyes. I had only slept three hours the previous night, I got to pick up a few extra hours. If I was lucky I could have enough money and time to go to a concert with the gang this weekend, they didn't know that I knew they were going. "Your dad still in prison?" Hyde asked. "Yep." I said puffing a little smoke on the 'p'. "Moms still out on that bender?" I laughed gently, didn't realize I had opened such a painful topic. "Let's talk about how great this weed is instead." I said, redirecting the conversation away from the truth about my life. I passed him the blunt after taking a long hit off it. He took a hit and returned it to me. He gave an appreciative nod. I smiled and patted his chest. I was exhausted from work and ready to keel over from sleep deprivation. After two or three hits I passed out against the warm calming feeling of Hyde at my right side. His gentle presence was a source of immeasurable comfort to me as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**HYDE POV:**

She came into the basement at the same time she normally did. I never liked to admit it, but I always looked forward to her arrival. She removed the baseball cap and ponytail that she wore on the job, running her hand through her soft dark curls. "Yo, Rori! What's up?" Kelso asked, the moron was giggling uncontrollably. She rolled her eyes looking around the room. "Already high without me, huh guys?" "Duh. Get here sooner next time, then maybe you can have some." I said with a playful sneer, patting the seat beside me. She flopped down beside me, crossing her long tan legs. Her skirt hitched up a little, revealing her thigh. "Or," she said with a pointed look at me, "I can work so I can buy you morons more weed." She snorted in irritation placing a small bag of weed on the coffee table. Eric leaned in admiring it. "Nice! We can stay high all weekend with this shit!" "Yeah, we can stay high until her next payday!" The moronic ape sitting off to my left didn't mean to offend her, but she rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You do realize that I won't always be the one putting out, right?" She snapped at Kelso. "But you are now doll, so thanks for that." I smirked, sending her a seductive wink. She rolled her eyes, shoving my shoulder. "Back the fuck off Hyde." I smiled at her playfully. She began rolling herself a joint. After she finished it I offered her a light. She gladly accepted inhaling deeply.

"God, that job is sucking my soul away." She sighed, leaning on my shoulder heavily. "So, quit." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She chuckled, cuddling into my side. "Tempting, but you know I can't. Someone has got to pay the rent." "Your dad still in prison?" I asked. "Yep." She puffed a little smoke on the 'p'. "Moms still out on that bender?" She snort laughed. "Let's talk about how great this weed is instead." She said, rerouting the conversation. She passed me the blunt after taking a long draw from it. I took a hit off it, returning it to her. She smiled and patted my chest. She was obviously exhausted from work, her clothes were disheveled, and her eyes lacked that quick witted spark that was normally there. After two or three hits she was zonked out hard on my shoulder. "She seems like she's dead on her feet these days." Eric said pulling Donna against his chest. "Yeah, she's gonna waste her smokin' hotness on that job." Kelso said smiling like an idiot. Jackie chimed in, "That's what being poor gets you. Be thankful Michael, you'll never have to worry about that with me, I'll always be smoking hot." Her very presence grated on my nerves in a way that no human ever had. "Not all of us can live off of daddy's money." Donna said. She was so beautiful laying on my chest, for the first time in months all the worry was gone from her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**RORI POV:**

When I woke up I was still lying against Hyde's broad chest. Fez, Kelso, and Jackie had gone home. It was just me, Hyde, Donna, and Eric. "What time is it?" I asked sitting up and stretching. "8:30. Everyone went home early." Hyde responded, shifting to get more comfortable. His beautiful blue eyes met mine from behind the shield of his sunglasses. My heart did a little flip-flop as I realized I had just slept for nearly an hour on his chest. I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear, glancing away uncomfortably. "Well then, I should be getting home." "I'll walk with you then." He said standing from his place on the couch. He offered me his hand and helped me to my feet.

I don't really know when I stopped seeing Steven Hyde as the asshole friend that hung out with my asshole friends, but I had. Now, he was someone else entirely to me. He was probably my best friend, and to be honest, I wished he was more. We had been walking in silence for a while. I glanced over at him now, hands in his pockets, shoulders slightly hunched, his t-shirt pulled tight across his chest, he was very handsome. I smiled to myself for a second thinking about the little boy he used to be. "So, you guys got plans this weekend?" I asked, hoping to draw him into a conversation. "We were probably just going to do some stupid shit, like usual. Why?" He asked turning to look at me. His eyes were gorgeous, but he always kept them hidden behind those ridiculous sunglasses. "No reason, just got a little extra money, and I have Saturday off. Thought I might hang out with you guys, but if you're just doing something stupid I think I'll pass." I said smiling at him. "We were thinking about going to a concert actually." "Ah, so you lied to me." I said teasing him. He stumbled over his words a little. "Well, yes, no, actually, I just didn't want you to think you were missing out." He looked confused. I laughed at him gently, taking in the cute way his eyebrows were furrowed. "You don't have to worry about sparing my feelings, Steven. I don't expect you assholes not to have fun just because I can't." I said turning to look at him. His lips turned up into a little half smile. "You want to come then?" He asked kicking a rock down the sidewalk. It skittered out into the middle of the road as we walked past it. "Yeah, who's gonna be in town?" "Rundgren." "Nice, sounds like it should be a good show then." The silence settled between us again.

"Rori, you know, it's been kinda weird with you working so much. It's not the same without you around." He said kicking another rock. I smiled, halfway hoping he was saying he missed my company. "Yeah? I guess I miss being around. I would definitely prefer hanging out with you guys to being a carnie all day." "Well, why don't you take more time off of work?" I sighed, suddenly back in reality. "Can't afford to. Gotta pay the rent, and the electric, and the water, and buy the groceries. I honestly can't afford to go out with you guys this weekend, but I literally can't stand to sit through another day at the dunk tank." "Dude. That sucks. I get it, but why don't you just get a smaller cheaper place for now? I mean, your parents can figure shit out when they get back, right?" I laughed. "There are no cheaper places in Point Place, I've looked." I raked my nails along my scalp trying to relieve some tension. He got quiet again, scowling deeply. We rounded the corner to a small two bedroom house. It was dilapidated, some of the shudders had fallen off, the driveway was cracked, and it looked like it hadn't been painted in years. I was suddenly embarrassed that he was here seeing my house like this. "Well, I'll see you Saturday night, ok?" I asked, trying to hide my blush. He coughed awkwardly. "Yeah, see ya then. Might even cop ya a beer." I waved goodbye and entered my dingy little house.


	4. Chapter 4

**HYDE POV:**

The walk home was a little bit more strained than usual. She was under so much pressure these days that I didn't know how she handled it, but she did, with all the grace and beauty anyone could expect of her. I didn't like thinking about her this way, I never had before, but I couldn't help it. We had grown up together and I don't know when it happened, but the gangly, awkward little girl with the smart mouth and quick wit had grown into a really hot woman. She still had that smart mouth and quick temper, but she was so tired anymore that she forgot how to use them properly. She was embarrassed of her house, and never invited me in, and didn't really even like me to walk her home. She waved me away, saying goodbye. I didn't want to leave her alone here. It didn't seem like a person like her should be in a place like this, but she was too stubborn and hardheaded to have it any other way. Kitty Forman had offered her Laurie's old room, but she had refused, saying that she didn't want to impose on her. Jackie had offered to buy the place outright so she didn't have to pay rent anymore, but she nearly decked her for that. She was prideful, almost to a fault, but who could blame her. She only wanted to prove that she wasn't the same as the trash that raised her. At least she would be hanging out with us this weekend, she would finally get a break.

"Hey, can we give Rori a ride to the concert?" I asked walking into the back into the basement. Donna and Eric broke apart, her tongue visibly pulling out of his mouth. "Dude, knock?" Eric said angrily. I waved him off flopping back into my seat. "She's got money for the concert and wanted to come, can we give her a ride?" "There aren't really enough seats, but if you're willing to let her sit on your lap, I suppose it'll probably be alright." "Good, she needs a break." "What's got you so worried about her? You don't even like her." "Shut up Forman. She's having a rough time right now, alright." I snapped at him. Eric opened his mouth, but Donna whispered in his ear, probably warning him against it. I don't know why all of a sudden I wanted to protect her, or why I wanted her to be happy, but it's all I can think about these days. I moved off towards my bedroom. Needed to sleep off all of these troublesome thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**RORI POV:**

At around 3:30 in the morning I headed off to my first job. I worked at a gas station until around 11:30, had lunch, and headed off to the carnival. I worked there until 7:30 p.m. The gang only knew about the carnival job, they didn't know about the gas station. I figured it was better that way, they didn't need to know how bad things really were. I kept getting bills in the mail for my mother's medical expenses, apparently, she was not only out on a bender, but had crashed her car into a telephone pole and broke both of her arms. That was enough to put me in deep shit with just the one job, so I got a second one. She was drunk when she did it too, so now she was going to prison. I was going to be on my own for quite a while. I was going to have to find new living arrangements. Maybe I would have to move in with the Formans after all. I sighed rubbing my eyes. I drank my fourth or fifth cup of coffee and started stocking the shelves. This was all too much, I had found a gray hair this morning, I was only 17 and my hair was turning gray.

I sat behind the counter thinking about how irresponsible I was being for going to that concert on Saturday, I really shouldn't go, but I was beginning to feel like I was more of a shell of a human being than an actual person. I was a teenager for God's sake, it was like my job to be irresponsible, right? I sighed rubbing my eyes profusely, two hours and my shift was done. I drank yet another cup of coffee, and finished rearranging the boxes of candy in front of me.

I ate the sandwich on the ride over to the carnival, I was too poor to afford a car, so a rusty ten speed was my form of transportation. I had to pass Forman's house on the way, I just hoped no one saw me and stopped me today, I was already running late. Hyde was in the driveway when I drove by, he waved and yelled something, probably rude knowing him. Eric motioned me into his driveway and I groaned, I really didn't have time for this today.

I skidded to a stop, glancing down at my watch, Forman had about three minutes to tell me what he had to say. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, panting slightly. "Where are you headed?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, glancing down at my uniform. "Really? I'm running late, make this quick." "Alright, alright. If you want a ride to the concert, you have to meet us by 6:30 on Saturday here in the basement." "Alright sounds good." I said getting ready to get out of there. Hyde rounded the car, sauntering over to where we had been talking. "Nice uniform." He said, a smirk playing on his lips. "Yeah? At least I can take my uniform off, you always have to wear that face." I said, giving him a mock apologetic look. He laughed, pretending to be hurt by what I had said. "And to think I got you a ride to the concert." He said shaking his head. "I got to get going guys, I'll catch you later this evening." I said riding off.


	6. Chapter 6

**HYDE POV:**

She really did look good in her uniform, tight bell bottom jeans, a short sleeved button up tucked in, a ball cap, and tennis shoes. I guess she just looked good in anything. I saw her riding by and called out to her. "Hey Rori, nice uniform!" She didn't hear me, she looked my way and rolled her eyes. She pulled into the driveway, summoned by Eric. She hit the brakes, skidding to a stop in front of him. She looked down at her watch, then back up at him, obviously peeved that she had been interrupted. "Hey, what's up?" She asked breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed slightly from the exercise. "Where are you headed?" He asked. I chuckled slightly at the irritation written on her face. "Really? I'm running late, make this quick." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "Alright, alright." He said with a light laugh. "If you want a ride to the concert, you have to meet us by 6:30 on Saturday here in the basement. Okay?" He asked, finally getting serious for a second. "Alright sounds good." She said, kicking in the kickstand on the bike. I walked around the end of the Vista, smirking at her reaction. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Nice uniform." I said in a sarcastic tone, giving her a once over. "Yeah? At least I can take my uniform off, you always have to wear that face." She quipped with a scowl. I laughed at her, feigning a broken heart, clutching my chest. "And to think I got you a ride to the concert." She smiled at me, pleased with my performance."I got to get going guys, I'll catch you later this evening." She called over her shoulder as she headed on to her job. "She is always in a bad mood these days." Eric whined, I punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up Forman." I said, kicking a can across the garage, toward the bin. I couldn't wait for her to show up this afternoon.

Around 7:30 she came in, looking more exhausted than usual. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair stuck out all over the hat, and she walked heavily through the door. "Hey everybody." She said with a huge sigh. "You look like shit!" Kelso laughed. She smacked the back of his head and stuck her tongue out at him. "Just do yourself a favor and don't make me angry tonight, okay Kelso?" She said, though she tried to conceal it I knew she was on the verge of tears. She sat down beside me, taking off her uniform overshirt revealing a Led Zeppelin tee underneath. She took down her hair and slipped off her shoes. I was surprised she didn't just head home after work, but I knew that she just didn't want to be alone. "You okay Rori?" I asked, leaning in so the others didn't hear. She nodded, leaning against my side. "I'm so exhausted." She said quietly, stretching her neck out. "Take a nap then." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "You guys aren't going to like me hanging out with you if I'm always sleeping." She said smiling sleepily. I rolled my eyes at her. "Please, we like you better when you're sleeping, you aren't as obnoxious when you can't talk." She laughed gently, punching me playfully. "Shut up you." She slurred, falling asleep almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**RORI POV:**

Hyde nudged me gently, waking me up from a sound sleep. Everyone was gone already, even Donna and Eric. I sat up, stretching and yawning. I heard him chuckling beside me. "What're you laughing at?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at him. "You look half dead." He said, shooting me the same look. I smiled shaking my head. "I feel like it. I haven't slept that good in years. What time is it anyway?" "It's getting late, 9:30-ish. Kitty has a rule, no one in the basement after ten, so I'll walk you home?" He asked standing and stretching out his hand to me. I nodded taking his hand. He pulled me to my feet and headed toward the door. "Thanks for talking to Eric about that ride. I need a break from all this shit." I said rubbing my eyes with a sigh. "What's going on with you today, you seem like you've been ready to cry all day." "Got a letter in the mail today, my house is getting foreclosed on. The guy I'm renting from died, and it's going back to the bank, there's nothing I can do about it. I'm going to be homeless by the end of the week. I'm going to talk to Kitty tomorrow, but I don't want to lose my place." I looked at the ground putting on my tennis shoes. He pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. I wanted to cry, but I knew that would be pushing it too far. "Is there anything else?" He asked sarcastically, I laughed. "Yeah, my mom is going to prison after she gets out of the hospital, and I have a second job from 3:30 in the morning until eleven." I said cuddling against his chest. He chuckled and pulled away. "You do realize you are completely fucked, right?"

He walked me home, past all the warmly lit houses with families gathered around the TV. Neither of us had ever had anything like that. I smiled to myself, the two of us really were completely screwed from the beginning, and yet here we were, surviving and thriving. When we got to the porch steps I turned to look at him. He had his hands in his pockets and his eyebrows furrowed together in thought. "What are you thinking about Steven?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "How much money you have got to be going through right now." "A lot." I said with a chuckle. "Hospital bills, dad's debts, it was too much anyway, at least now I can just work the one job and get enough sleep." I said with a sigh. "Do you want to come in for a minute? I have some beer stashed, we can drink and smoke and stare at the walls." I said smiling at him. "Sure. Only for a minute, though."


	8. Chapter 8

**HYDE POV:**

None of us had ever known how bad things were for her, she never let on. Now, by no fault of her own, she was losing the only home she had ever known. She had tried so hard too. It was probably for the best, though, she was working herself to death. Two jobs, debts for both parents, and affording to live too, it was too much for a seventeen-year-old girl to deal with. I walked into her house. It was dingy on the outside, but she kept it clean. The dishes were washed and put away, the floors swept, clean clothes were stacked on the couch, apparently she did all the housework too. It was a dimly lit house, cramped, but cozy and homey. She opened the small empty looking fridge and pulled out two cans of beer. She motioned me over to the couch, it was pointed at a stand that once held a TV, but it didn't take a genius to know that she had sold it long ago. She rolled us each a joint before cracking her beer. "Do the Formans have a curfew for you?" She asked taking a huge slug off her beer. "Nah man, I'm over eighteen and pay rent, they could care less what else I do." She was relaxing back into the couch, content with just being off her feet. "Make yourself at home, kick off your shoes, stay awhile." She said smiling at me. I propped my feet on the coffee table that was littered with bills and an ashtray. "This is a pretty nice place, you got a sweet setup." I said draping my arm over her shoulder. "Yeah, too bad the good times don't last long, huh?" I snorted, and took a hit off my blunt, she always bought the best weed.

We talked for almost an hour before she told me she had to get some sleep. Work started early for her. I didn't want to go, she was broken, hurting, and exhausted, and all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and let her sleep. I don't really know when it happened, but she had become the most important person in my life. She walked out on the porch, long legs poking out of her pajama shorts, she stood shivering waving at me. I fought the urge to kiss her, instead pulling her in for a hug. "Goodnight Rori, get some rest. Tomorrow's the concert and you have to be at your best." I said, holding her against me. Her body fit perfectly against mine and her warmth was a welcome relief from the chill of the night. "Yeah, night Hyde. Thanks for sticking around. I really needed some company." She pulled away and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Knowing that you're here for me is more than I could ever have asked for." She said placing a hand on my arm. She turned and quickly retreated back inside, hiding the tears forming in her beautiful brown eyes.C


	9. Chapter 9

**RORI POV:**

I don't really know why I invited him into my house, I was embarrassed of the state it was in. It was perpetually filthy, I never had the time to actually clean it. He didn't complain, though, just enjoyed the beer and pot I bribed him with to stay. There was no TV, I had sold it several months ago to pay off one of my dad's drug dealers, so we just stared at the wall behind the empty TV stand. It was so nice to have someone in the house with me, it always felt so lonely with just me. I'm not the type of person to believe in ghosts, but my house was haunted. Haunted by the memories of the happy family that had once lived here. He made me happy, made me feel like there was more to life than just survival.

I couldn't help the tears that were threatening to spill onto my cheeks as he pulled me into a warm embrace. I felt so safe, so protected in his arms. I wanted to build my home there, to live in the warmth that was Steven Hyde. "Goodnight Rori, get some rest. Tomorrow's the concert and you have to be at your best." He mumbled into my hair. "Yeah, night Hyde. Thanks for sticking around. I really needed some company. Knowing that you're here for me is more than I ever could have asked for." For some reason, I felt compelled to kiss him, but that was out of the question. I placed a tentative kiss on his cheek before quickly turning to hide inside the house, I couldn't let him see me cry.

Saturdays were always difficult to work, the world was out enjoying a day off and I was stuck behind the counter of a Kwik Trip. There were truckloads of teens out driving around, and I wished with every fiber of my being that I was one of them. I started arranging the cartons of cigarettes on the wall behind me when a familiar voice brought a smile to my face. "I have gas on pump three." I turned to see Hyde standing behind the counter with a small smug smile playing on his lips. I turned to see the whole gang standing there. "Hey! What're you guys up to?"I asked, smiling at them. Kelso piped up from the back. "Jackie's buying gas for the concert tonight, Forman is too poor to afford it." "Well, to be fair the Vista does guzzle gas like crazy." Eric defended himself with a huff. I rang them up and they headed out. "When do you get off?" Hyde asked. "11:30. Then I'm headed over to Forman's place to hang out with the gang." "Great, see ya then. Don't forget to talk to Kitty about moving in." I sighed, leaning in. "How can I forget, I'm homeless." He rolled his eyes at me. "Just don't okay?" I smiled at him. "Fine, but since when are you my boss?" He rolled his eyes at me again before going out to join the gang.


	10. Chapter 10

**HYDE POV:**

I was kinda excited at the prospect of Rori moving into Laurie's old room. For one, it meant less Laurie, and more of Rori, it was a win-win for sure. Her face absolutely lit up when we stopped in to say 'hi'. When I climbed into the car Forman turned and gave me a questioning look. "What took you so long in there, where did you and Rori go last night, is there something going on with the two of you?" "This isn't twenty fucking questions Forman, I do what I want, when I want, with who I want. Do you understand?" He huffed, clearly not satisfied with my answer. "Isn't there like a rule about inner gang dating? Like a, 'you need to notify the rest of the gang when there is a change in relationship status' kinda deal." "No such rule, and fuck yourself Eric." I said readjusting my sunglasses. He was really starting to get on my nerves. "So are you dating her Hyde, she's totally hot, man." Kelso said with a big dopey grin. He was also starting to get on my nerves. "I don't date, I screw, and no, there is nothing going on between me and Rori." "That is a crying shame, she is a fine woman, no?" Fez beamed. "Next person to comment on Rori, or bring her up in conversation losses a fucking testicle, understood?" I said menacingly. The rest of the car ride was completely silent.

Six thirty that night, we were all gathered around the cruiser, waiting on Jackie. Typical. Red came up to the group, ignoring the rest of us he spoke directly to Eric. Apparently, we were not allowed to take the car out of town at all, so much for the Rundgren concert. I sighed running my hand through my hair, if it were me, I would go anyway, but I knew Eric, there was no way that he was going to disobey a direct order from his father. After bitching about it for what seemed like an eternity, we got to witness something truly amazing, Forman growing a pair of balls. "Screw him! I want to go, so I'm going to go. That's final!" He said. "Hurry up and get into the car before he changes his mind." Donna whispered to the rest of us. Everyone piled in, and Rori stood on the outside of the car looking a bit confused. "Ok, where am I going to sit?" She asked, looking at the crowded backseat. I patted my lap. "You, get to sit on Hyde's lap. That's what happens when you're the last to reserve seats." Eric said smugly from the front seat. She looked reluctant, which was a disappointment, but climbed into my lap anyway. She wrapped her arm around my chest sitting sideways, she looked very uncomfortable. "You going to be alright?" I asked, trying not to laugh. Her head was bent over and she looked ridiculous. She giggled. "Um, actually no, no I'm not." She readjusted so she was sitting more comfortably. She absentmindedly ran her hand through my hair, playing with individual curls. I was in heaven. "You get enough sleep last night?" I asked, pulling her against my chest. "No, but I got enough this afternoon. Didn't have to work at the carnival tonight." She said, sighing contentedly. She cuddled into my chest and I wanted to be able to claim her so badly, to tell everyone that this girl was mine. She fell asleep against me, snoring lightly, her hand still in my hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**RORI POV:**

I was so glad I was able to drift off to sleep. He was everything I wanted, and more. I sat on his lap, running my hand through his thick curls, his hair was softer than it looked. I heard him sigh contentedly, snaking his arm around my waist to pull me closer. I wanted to be able to kiss him, to feel his lips against mine, to share something so completely with him. As I drifted off to sleep I felt him pull me tighter against himself, protecting me from life.

I woke to the sounds of yelling and cursing as everyone poured out of the car. "I'm telling you we're out of gas." Kelso said, matter-of-factly. "We're not out of gas moron!" Eric yelled. "Nope, it's the battery, it's six years old and shot to hell." The mechanic said from under the hood. "How much is a new one?" Eric asked hopefully. "35 dollars." We all groaned. Jackie barked at Donna about needing to go to the bathroom, she shot a meaningful glance at me, but I rolled my eyes going back to the conversation at hand. "Where you guys headed?" Randy, the mechanic, asked leaning on the hood. "Well, we were headed to the Rundgren concert." Hyde said, kicking one of the tires. I watched him as he angrily paced back and forth. "If you give me two tickets I can hook you up with a battery." He said. That sent the boys into a frenzy. It was decided that Kelso and Jackie were out. "Be happy," Fez said smiling, "At least you have a woman's love, whore." I snickered watching Kelso's dejected look. The concert was amazing, it was just what I needed to make me feel a little more human. Todd Rundgren began the final song, 'Hello It's Me', and I was lost in the moment. Hyde wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side. He leaned in closer so I could hear him over the music and when he spoke his breath ghosted over my neck, sending chills down my spine. "You feeling better?" He asked, swaying me gently. "Yeah, one hundred percent." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. I knew Steven Hyde, knew all his high points and his low points, I knew his beauty and his imperfections, but this was a new side to me, one that scared me to death.


	12. Chapter 12

**HYDE POV:**

I didn't understand why I was suddenly having these feelings about Rori, but I needed to know if she felt the same. As we stood swaying to 'Hello It's Me', I glanced over at her. She was beautiful standing there, long dark curls falling down her back, and her eyes shining in the light. I reached around her waist, pulling her to my side. I thought briefly about kissing her, but decided not to act on it. "You feeling better?" I asked, leaning in so she could hear me. "One hundred percent." She said, smiling at me. She leaned her head against my shoulder, wrapping her arm around my waist. We swayed to the music until the song ended.

Everyone climbed back into the car (after separating Jackie and Kelso). She sat on my lap quietly, laying her head against my chest. She didn't sleep, she just sat there quietly, running her hand gently through my hair. Soon we were in the Forman's driveway. Fez headed home, along with Jackie and Kelso. Eric and Donna stayed with the Cruiser, and I took Rori into the basement. "So, I talked to Kitty today." She said, flopping on the couch. "What did she have to say?" I asked, tossing her a can of soda. She caught it, setting it on the table in front of her. "She said that she and Red would be delighted to let me stay, which really means she says yes and Red doesn't get a say." I laughed, she had a point. I sat down on the couch beside her. _Shit man, I want to ask her if she digs me, but I don't know how to go about this._ I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "What's up? You seem upset?" She asked, concern lacing her voice. She sat up on her knees, rubbing both of my shoulders. I laughed awkwardly. "Nothing, just working through some things." "What sort of things?" She asked. Clearly, she was not going to let this go. "I'm interested in a girl." I blurted out. She stopped for a second, looking at me. "Oh. Like really interested or sexual conquest interested?" She asked, returning to massaging me. "Like really. I don't know if she knows, or if she's into me either." "Hmm, well, she'd be a fool not to be. You're a great guy Hyde. Who is she, do I know her?" I decided not to tell her, just to be safe. "Nah, man. I met her at The Hub." I lied smoothly. "Well, good luck then. I hope she digs you too." She said, slouching back down into the couch cushions.


	13. Chapter 13

**RORI POV:**

After we got back to Point Place, everyone returned to their respective areas. I headed down into the basement with Hyde, not yet wanting to return to my empty house. We sat in awkward silence for a while before I spoke. "So, I talked to Kitty today." I said, trying to start a conversation."What did she have to say?" He asked, tossing me a grape soda. "She said that she and Red would be delighted to let me stay, which really means she says yes and Red doesn't get a say." He chuckled sitting down beside me on the couch. There was another long awkward pause where we both sat staring at the wall.

He rubbed his eyes, sighing in, what sounded like, frustration. "What's up? You seem upset?" I asked, tilting my head at him. I decided to rub his shoulders to try and help him relax a little bit. He gave a small laugh, he seemed nervous for some reason. "Nothing, just working through some things." "What sort of things?" I pressed. He was never one to open up, and I wanted to help him. "I'm interested in a girl." He said quickly, glancing at me. I froze involuntarily. _No, no, no, shit, no! This cannot be happening, I'm getting fucking friend zoned so hard right now._ I looked at him, trying to calm my nerves. "Oh. Like really interested or sexual conquest interested?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. I began rubbing his shoulders again, this time getting behind him so he couldn't see my face. "Like really. I don't know if she knows, or if she's into me either." He said wistfully. He must really like her if he is this worried about it. "Hmm, well, she'd be a fool not to be. You're a great guy Hyde. Who is she, do I know her?" I said quietly. He was a great guy, and any girl would be lucky to have him, but I wanted to be the girl that had him. "Nah, man. I met her at The Hub." He said, sipping his pop. "Well, good luck then. I hope she digs you too." I said, falling back into the couch cushions feeling despondent and hopeless.


	14. Chapter 14

**HYDE POV:**

There was no way she was interested. If she had been, she would have been jealous of the other girl. Instead, she told me good luck, I hope you land yourself a real catch. I felt crushed. I sighed heavily, leaning back on the couch. "So, when are you moving in?" I asked, trying to find something to distract myself. "Tomorrow. She said move in Sunday so you're all set for work on Monday. I'm going to quit that fricken gas station job." She said, nervously fiddling with her hands. _What was she nervous about? Why was she so fidgety right now?_ "So, what's up with you? You're like, super jumpy. Is something going on?" She froze, staring down at her hands. "Well, now that I have some free time, I can finally start thinking about other things." She said, tugging at her t-shirt. She was blushing a little, and I dreaded what came next. She was going to ask me what one of the guys thought about her. "What other things. Come on man, details!" I said, trying to seem nonchalant. "Well, like dating."

 _There it is._ I thought to myself in a panic. "There's this guy that I am really into, but he's interested in someone else." She gave me a sad sideways smile. "Do I know him, can I help you out with this?" _I need to know who my competition is._ "Nah, I met him at work. He's really great though, I just feel like we're not even in the same league, you know?" "I get that. Listen Rori, don't ever tell any of the guys I told you this, but you are an amazing chick, like super chill and everything, so yeah. You know. Any guy would be lucky to have you." I said. I immediately wanted to cut my own tongue out over how stupid I sounded, but she seemed pleased. "Steven, that means a lot to me." She paused, furrowing her eyebrows. "I have to get home." She said suddenly. Jumping to her feet. "I'll walk you." I said standing. "No, that's alright, I have to run some errands before I go. See ya later." She rushed out the door. _Was it something I said?_


	15. Chapter 15

**RORI POV:**

 _Holy fucking shit! What am I thinking. He just basically told me he's into someone else, but I was ready to tell him how I really feel. I am a fucking idiot!_ "So, when are you moving in?" He asked, settling back into the couch. "Tomorrow. She said move in Sunday so you're all set for work on Monday. I'm going to quit that fricken gas station job." _I'll finally have some time to myself._ Apparently I was fidgeting restlessly, and it must have caught Hyde's attention because he started asking questions. "So, what's up with you? You're like, super jumpy. Is something going on?" He asked, with a cute little head tilt. "Well, now that I have some free time, I can finally start thinking about other things." I said shrugging. "What other things? Come on man, details!" He said elbowing me playfully. "Well," I paused, slightly embarrassed. "Like dating." _Fuck it, I'll test the waters._ "There's this guy that I am really into, but he's interested in someone else." I said thinking back to moments ago. "Do I know him, can I help you out with this?" He asked, seeming enthused. "Nah, I met him at work. He's really great though, I just feel like we're not even in the same league, you know?" _That's exactly the way I felt about him._ "I get that." He said with a pause, scratching the back of his neck. "Listen Rori, don't ever tell any of the guys I told you this, but you are an amazing chick, like super chill and everything, so yeah. You know. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He said awkwardly. _Fuck me. Then you have to go and say something like that and make me question everything._ "Steven, that means a lot to me." I said debating on telling him everything. _No, no, no, no, shit no!_ "I have to get home." I basically shouted. "I'll walk you." He said, standing. "No, that's alright, I have to run some errands before I go. See ya later." I said laughing awkwardly speed walking to my bike.

I sat at home, boxing the last of my shit. Led Zeppelin was playing on the radio behind me. That radio was probably the only valuable thing left in this house. I had a box of clothes, a single picture of my family, and my radio. The rest of the shit here was my parents, and they had bailed on me. There was a knock at the door. "It's open!" I called, washing the last dish. "Hey, Rori!" Hyde called from the doorway. "Hey! Come on in. Sorry about the mess, just step around the boxes." He came into the kitchen plopping down in one of the folding chairs around the card table. I grimaced thinking about how poorly furnished this place had been. "I came by to help you pack, but looks like you've already got that done." He said glancing around at the empty house. "I have to pack up my dad's shit, the landlord wants everything out, but after that I'm done. I'm just going to donate his shit to Goodwill or something." I said shrugging. He nodded, standing and walking to the refrigerator. He opened it, but it had been empty for nearly a week now, I had been living off of Ramen noodles and leftover carnival hot dogs. "So, what was with you last night, you literally ran out of the house." I froze thinking back to how badly things could have gone. "I thought I left the stove on." I lied awkwardly. "I thought you said you had to do errands?" "I did, I picked up boxes and trash bags on the way home. I figured if the stove had been on for that long, then it wouldn't hurt to be on for five minutes longer." I said defensively. He chuckled shaking his head. "Fine, don't tell me, whatever." He said shrugging. I blushed sheepishly. "Well, since you're here to work, why don't you go get the rest of the empty boxes stacked in the garage." I said, putting my hands on my hips. He mock saluted me and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

**HYDE POV:**

I was certain that she was mad at me over something, that's the only thing that made any sense after the way she acted last night. I was quite surprised that she seemed happy to see me in the morning. I knocked on the door and from somewhere within I heard her beckon me in. I stepped in and saw her standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes. "Hey, Rori!" I said cheerfully. "Hey! Come on in." She said smiling at me. "Sorry about the mess, just step around the boxes." She said, motioning for me to join her in the kitchen. It was really quite tidy, nearly everything had been shoved into boxes and packed away already. "I came by to help you pack, but looks like you've already got that done." I said sitting at the card table behind her. "I have to pack up my dad's shit, the landlord wants everything out, but after that I'm done." She said wiping stray pieces of hair out of her face. "I'm just going to donate his shit to Goodwill or something." She shrugged sitting down next to me. "So, what was with you last night, you literally ran out of the house." She made up and excuse and answered a little too quickly. "I thought I left the stove on." "I thought you said you had to do errands?" I said, feigning suspicion to hide my amusement. "I did, I picked up boxes and trash bags on the way home. I figured if the stove had been on for that long, then it wouldn't hurt to be on for five minutes longer." She said, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "Fine, don't tell me, whatever." I said, pretending to be angry with her. "Well, since you're here to work," She said standing with a scowl, "Why don't you go get the rest of the empty boxes stacked in the garage?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at me. I stood up, giving her a mock salute before going to get the boxes.

When I came back in, she was sitting in the floor shuffling through her dad's clothes. She had stopped and was holding a t-shirt in her hands, sobbing into it. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, coming to sit at her side. She looked up at me and wiped her eyes. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were back yet." She said, faking a smile. I shook my head. "No, don't bullshit me here Rori. What's wrong?" "This was my brother's favorite shirt, I thought dad burned it after he died, but it's been here the whole time. I almost got rid of it." Her brother Zach had died two years earlier, that's what sparked her parent downward spiral. I pulled her into my arms, holding her to my chest. "It's okay to be upset. You have every right. I want to help you through this and be here for you, but you need to let me in." I pulled her chin up so she was looking at me. "I care about you very much Aurora, it hurts me to see you like this, so let me help." She buried her face in my neck and hugged me.


End file.
